1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to board games and more particularly to a novel board game in which tokens or markers are moved about the playing surface of the game board by the players who act as detectives interrogating individuals whose names are on the game board to determine those who are suspect and those who are not suspect, the player recording such names on a Notebook Sheet in a manner permitting deductive reasoning to result in determining the name of the killer, the player's movement about the playing board being determined by a throw of a die indicating the number of spaces to be moved on each turn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The popularity of board games among individuals of all ages has long been known, with some games becoming classics due to their popularity as family-type games, such as Monopoly, Clue and the like. It has been found that the most popular of such board games among individuals require a combination of skill and luck such that all members of various ages of a family group can compete against each other on a somewhat equal basis during the play of the game. Among examples of prior art board games are those of Freedman U.S. Pat. No. 2,165,891; Thomas U.S. Pat. No. 2,178,330; Glass U.S. Pat No. 3,169,768; and Caffrey U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,260.